


Sometimes they do

by fardareismai



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Giving Birth, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Prompt: Jamie x Claire, things you said when you were scared





	Sometimes they do

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt fic moving to AO3

“I’m going to die,” I said.

The nurse’s eyes went wide.  I don’t know if it was the absolute certainty in my voice or something that she could see that I could not, but the woman was scared.

Ah, I thought then, so I’m right.  When Jenny had given birth to wee Maggie, the midwife had told me that women always think they’re going to die at this point in the proceedings.

“Then again,” she had continued, “sometimes they do.”

So I was to be one of those women who died, I thought dispassionately.  I wasn’t frightened- why would I fear death?  I who knew that my life had begun and ended some two-hundred years before.  I whose life had become one of those weird, monotonous dreams where time moves strangely and one is chased down a single path by a monster which one cannot see toward a danger one knows but cannot name.

No, I wasn’t frightened, but the nurse was.

“Shall I get your husband, Mrs. Randall?” she asked.

My husband.  My mind did not go to the same man hers had done- dark haired and respectable, sitting outside the hospital room as was common in these days.

I wanted my husband, yes.  A tall, red-haired barbarian of a man with big hands and blue eyes.

But if he were my husband still, she wouldn’t have needed to go get him.  He would be beside me now- terrified and out of his depth, but beside me.

“No,” I said, quietly.  “No, leave him be.”


End file.
